


Keep my memory

by Schildpadje1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Memories, No Fluff, Oral Sex, Owlpost, Rough Sex, Sex, Spit As Lube, Werewolf, blowjob, werewolf change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schildpadje1/pseuds/Schildpadje1
Summary: Remus gets a letter and a memory from Padfoot





	Keep my memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ill_be_a_knight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/gifts).



There's a tapping on the window.  
when Remus looks up he sees a small, brown owl he doesn't recognise. 

The poor thing is carrying not only a letter but also a little bottle. 

Remus recognises the swirll inside the bottle though... a memory . He opens the window and let the owl in.

'there you are, little fellow, had a long flight?' he cooed whilest giving the bird a treat.

He took up the parchement first and read : 

 

 

> My dear friend,
> 
> By now, you must have read in The Prophet that I escaped.  
> 
> I beg you not to believe a single word that Skeeter woman writes!
> 
> Let me explain al, I urge you to read on and listen to my truth. 
> 
> I escaped those dreathfull dementors in my other form (without doubt you know of what I speak)
> 
> I could only do so because I am NOT mad YET! They could not take my sanity for you were my happy memory to keep them a bay. 
> 
> Never, not then, not now did I betray your trust.  I'll send you one of my most treasured possessions by separate owl. 
> 
> It may take some time, for I'm looking for one that can hold this important piece of myself for the long trip ahead. 
> 
> Please, please keep this gift safe for me. When my name is cleared I hope you'll return it to me. 
> 
> Of course you'll want to know this is really me, writing you. 
> 
> I'll include one of my memories of our ...friendship
> 
> Padfoot 

 

Remus crumpled the letter and finished his shot of brandy in one. 

He looked at the owl and sighed:' well.. might as well get this over with ' he tells him and moves towards his pensive. 

When the memory is in place he takes a deep breath and plunges into the past

>  
> 
> Remus and Sirius meet in the forbidden forest. 
> 
> It is night. 
> 
> Sirius presses Remus against a tree and starts attacking his mouth. 
> 
> Remus strugles for control and bites the other's lip. 
> 
> A drop of blood escapes and Remus licks it away. 
> 
> Sirius groans and start removing his cloths. 
> 
> 'Your trousers, NOW' He orders. Remus complies imidiatly and soon they're naked on the forest ground.
> 
> ' I need your fingers, Black; stop fooling around!' 
> 
> Sirius liks his index and pushes it inside Moony's ass. 
> 
> 'Ungh! More! Faster!' Remus moans
> 
> 'No time.' Black answers. 
> 
> He stops fingering Remus and stops himself before he attacs Lupin's ass
> 
> ' My cock.... suck it.. I forgot the lube. ' 
> 
> Remus dives for Sirius' cock and starts sucking it.
> 
> 'Enough' Black wispered horsely.  'Turn around'.
> 
> He slams into Remus and starts fucking him roughly. 
> 
> Remus looks up to the moon ' Fuck me, Padfoot, ... it 's nearly full. ... faster, .. deeper.. ' 
> 
> When he comes, a howl escapes Moony's troath.
> 
>  
> 
> Changing hurts less when you orgasm. 
> 
>  
> 
> ~end memory~

 

 

a week later an other owl is tapping against the window. this one so big, Remus wonders how it still fits on the windowsill.

He lets the animal in to rest and takes the box to a secret storage place. 

he can't help but glance at the wand layed in silk. 

With a small sigh and a mischievous grin on his face he locks his mate's wand away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kodos and comments are very much appreciated.  
> if there's enough demand for this type of fiction i might try my quill on other pairings


End file.
